paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Marshall Universe
(Taking a break from this for a while) This is a PAW Patrol version of the series Steven Universe. Summary The Crystal Gems are a team of magical dogs who are the self-appointed guardians of the universe. Half-Pup, half-Gem hero Marshall is the "little brother" of the group. The goofball is learning to save the world using the magical powers and he goes on magical adventures with the rest of the Crystal Gems, even though he's not as powerful -- or smart -- as fellow group members Tundra , Dusty and Princess . Despite his shortcomings, Marshall usually finds a surprising way to save the day. Cast Marshall as Steven Princess as Pearl Dusty as Amethyst Tundra as Garnet Ryder as Greg Katie as Rose Leo the lion as Lion Rosie (Collie) as Connie Blizzard as Lars Avalanche as Sadie Chase as Buck Zuma as Sour Cream Ocean as Jenny Alex as Peedee Jake as Ronaldo Mayor Goodway as Mayor Dewey ??? as Onion Skye as Lapis Frosty as Peridot Dixie as Jasper Icee as Sapphire Indiana as Ruby Dusrincess (made up just for this) as Opal Dundra (made up just for this) as Sugilite Priusndra (made up just for this) as Alexandrite Skixie (made up just for this) as Malachite Katrincess (made up just for this) as Rainbow Quartz Prindra (made up just for this) as Sardonyx Evil Skye as Yellow Diamond Intro Marshall: If you're evil and you're on the rise, You can count of the four of us to take you down Cause we're good and evil never beats us We'll win the fight and then go out for pizzas We are the Crystal Pups We’ll always save the day And if you think we can’t We’ll always find a way That’s why the people of this world believe in Tundra, Marshall, and Princess… and Marshall (a few years past by, and the new house is built. which the Crystal Pups show to Marshall) Princess: If you could only know, what we really are When we arrived to Earth, from out beyond your star We were amazed to find, your beauty and your worth And we will protect your kind, And we will protect your Earth, (the pups start showing their glowing gems) And we will protect your Earth, And we will protect you! (Marshall and the Crystal Pups run on the beach, while clips from their past adventures are in the background until it shows the current Crystal Pups) Tundra: I will fight for the place where I'm free! to live together and exist as me! (Icee and Indiana appear on the side folding their paws) Princess: I will fight in the name of Katie! (pulls out spear from gem) And everything that she believed in! Dusty: (punches) I will fight for the world I was made in! (pulls out whip from gem and swings it like a lasso) The Earth is everything I've ever known! Marshall: I will fight to be everything that everybody wants me to be when I'm grown! (pulls out shield while Katie appears in the background holding out hands) (Skye, Dixie, Frosty, and a strange shadowy figure appear in the background) Crystal Pups: The odds are against us, this won't be easy, but we're not going to do it alone! (the shadowy figure turns her head slowly) Crystal Pups: We are the Crystal Pups We’ll always save the day And if you think we can’t We’ll always find a way That’s why the people of this world (Ryder): believe in Tundra, Dusty, and Princess… and Marshall! : Gallery ' You can't keep me trapped here anymore!.png ' Episodes Season 1 Bubble Buddies Giant Doggy So Many Birthdays Blizzard and the Cool Pups Katie's Room Coach Marshall Joking Victim An Indirect Kiss Mirror Gem/Ocean Gem Space Race Island Adventure Leo 3: Straight to Video Alone Together Katie's Scabbard The Return/Jailbreak Full Disclosure Season 2 Cry for Help Keystone Motel Friend Ship Songs I Don't Want That For You (PAW Patrol Version) Do it for Him/Her Category:Parody